


Futile

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke tried to refuse, he really did, but at some point he was practically begging for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futile

“People might see us.”

“Let them watch.”

“W-What p-partner you’re just joking right-mmmmmfffft!!!”

All protests were silenced by a sudden kiss that was hard to refuse.

Yu had somehow managed to maneuver them into an employee hallway on the very top of Junes. The food court no less, where it was always packed, always populated with people from town, their school, families, small children could be present-hell Nanako-chan could’ve been out there!

He should’ve yelled, kicked and screamed, beat the shit out of him. But every time he felt his lips presented with a kiss, or hands tracing down his body, a knee spreading his legs apart, and himself pushed against the wall-he was completely done for.

“Let’s do it right here.”

“N-No we-shouldn’t-no-Yu-ohfuck…”

Yosuke was practically whimpering as he felt a hand suddenly shoved down his pants. Fingertips grasped around his already hardened length. He really shouldn’t have found this so arousing, but he did. God he did, and when he looked at those grey eyes that were hazy with lust all because of him, he had to bite back a moan.

“You like this, you know you want this-“

“Yeah at home would be better-“

“You fucking want this as much as I do-“

“It can wait-“ Yosuke couldn’t hold back his gasp that led to a rough moan as he felt a thumb press at the tip of his aching erection. “Y-Yu..”

It was wrong. All of it was wrong, to be here all of places. His dad could walk through that door any second, though he knew that anyone rarely even used that entrance since it would’ve required going up a stairwell-still the possibility was there. People were walking by the hallway they were hidden in, not even sparing a glance down the long, slightly darkened area.

Yu had pressed his head in closer, letting his words sink in near the boy’s ear.

“See you want this…you want me to fuck you right here…”

Yosuke gave a strangled noise as a reply.

“You want me to fuck you right here. The smacking would be so loud, you’d be saying my name so much, I doubt we would go unnoticed…” His voice got lower, only going into that deeper tone as his desire grew.

The noise became a whimper as he felt that hand grasp onto him, moving over his dick roughly now.

“But you know what, I wouldn’t stop.”

“You wouldn’t…”

“I wouldn’t. I’d keep fucking you, because it would feel too good to stop.” Yu bit at the boy’s ear slightly, licking and sucking on the lobe in a less-than-eloquent manner as he muttered. “I want to fuck you now.”

“Don’t-d-don’t-stop.” Yosuke could barely manage to get his quick reply out. The words were turning him on too much, the possibility of it actually happening causing him to thrust into that hand that was moving over him, rubbing at the tip to see just how wet he was. His hands reached up, clutching at the other’s back, fingertips gripping at his shirt as he couldn’t hold back his soft set of moans and obvious shudders.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? You’re such a little slut Yosuke…mmm yes, you’d like to have all those people watching, seeing how hard you were, and you’d be begging for me to fuck you harder.”

“Yes-yes I would-god please don’t stop-“

He kept imagining it, not even having to close his eyes to do so. The way he was pushed into the wall, he found himself so close to finishing but still unable to do so quiet yet. The words were too tempting, too alluring, it made him actually want for all of this to happen, just for the rush of it all. It would be so degrading he knew, but inwardly, he got off on that sort of thing.

As he withdrew back to stare at him properly, Yu was so hard it was making it difficult to even keep his hand moving. He’d gotten the boy to the point of being too riled up to care, and it was just how he wanted him.

“Say you want me to fuck you now…”

“God Yu fuck me please just do it I don’t care anymore.”

Smirking inwardly, Yu knew he had won.

Pulling his hand away, it hardly took him any time to push the boy around, making him bend over and hold himself up with his hands against the wall. Letting himself purposefully grind against the boy’s backside once and then twice had the brunette whimpering, noticeably gripping at the wall.

He tugged the boy’s already loosened pants down, along with his boxers, exposing himself to the air around them. Feeling that heated adrenaline rush kick into overdrive, Yu forced the boy to suck on three of his fingers before rather hastily trying to prepare him, finding it difficult to do with how badly he wanted him. As he felt him already rocking back onto his fingers within a few thrusts inside, he let himself reach down, tugging out some lotion from his apron pocket. He couldn’t help if he felt the need to always be prepared for anything.

The need for him made him almost desperate now. With his obstruction of an apron being undone and thrown onto the ground, he unbuckled his belt, unzipping his pants, letting them rest on his hips as he easily let his dick slip out from his boxers. Giving himself a firm stroke or two to let the lotion coat himself, he had to restrain a groan as he finally was able to align himself with the entrance that was more than ready for him.

“Better be quiet, or we might get caught..” Yu chuckled darkly as he pressed a kiss onto the boy’s back, slowly pushing into him. The tightness was just as pleasurable a feeling as the first time they had ever done it, and he could already see how the other was adjusting to the size quickly. “Or is that what you want…”

Yosuke knew better than to respond. If he said anything right now, it would probably have been yes. He was too caught up in how it felt to be filled by him, the hardness pressing in deep, only to pull out and thrust in again. The simple brushing over something shot an intense wave of pleasure through him, and he found himself scratching at the wall.

“I think they heard us, those people at that table we passed earlier…I bet they’ve all gone silent, just listening to how I’m fucking you right now..”

Biting at his lip, Yosuke was chewing on it, almost drawing blood as he couldn’t help but to gasp out a moan now at the sheer thought. The feeling of a hand back on his dick made him double-over in pleasure, and he was openly rocking back into the thrusts.

“God you’re so fucking hot, you should see yourself, taking in all of my dick, letting me fuck you right here in public…couldn’t even wait until we got home, you just want everyone to see what a slut you are don’t you Yosuke.”

“Yes…god yes, fuck me harder…”

“Harder?” Yu pressed a hot kiss down his back, keeping the trail going down the boy’s spine as he moaned roughly on his skin, gripping harder onto his hips to make faster thrusts. The smacking sounds were more than apparent now, echoing down the long hallway as sex filled the atmosphere. “Only sluts would beg like that…”

Yosuke was rocking back harder now, feeling how the build up was starting again. He was almost desperate to have it, the shameful sense of begging hardly an issue for him now as he couldn’t help but fall into the temptation of such pleasure.

“Yu-please-give it to me please-“

“Give you what..?” Yu had become too aroused at how the brunette was damn near close to sobbing now. He stroked over him faster, in time with his thrusts, only fucking him harder just like he had asked. “Do you want me to fill you up?”

“Yes-“

“Do you want all of my cum…there would be so much, it would be dripping out of you…”

“God yes, please Yu-“

“Give me your cum Yosuke and then I’ll give you mine-“

Yosuke tried to restrain his moan that was border lining a scream, his hands fisting against the wall as he felt his body trembling, shuddering into the thrusts from both parts of his body. The stream of white coated the hand that had been touching him, and the sudden feeling of something warm pressing inside of him only caused him to choke out another moan, a few more spurts of his own cum coating the hand stroking him.

Yu groaned roughly, his hands grasping onto the boy’s hips as he forced one, final thrust into that tightness. His moans were breathed out uneasily, his focus more on the brunette and how he had become so broken to the pleasure he had given him. The wetness pushed in deeply, releasing in waves, and once he felt he had finished, he withdrew, only to admire the sight even more.

“It’s dripping out, just like I said…” Yu leaned back against the opposite wall, openly staring.

With a slight glance back, Yosuke couldn’t even find any words in that moment as he was still trying to find a way to breathe again. He tried to move but found it was going to be a mess in the end.

After re-catching their normal breathing patterns, redressing themselves, and listening to Yosuke’s minor fit of complaining about how dirty he felt now, they finally exited down through the door nearby and into the stairwell.

“Seriously, I have to work the last two hours of my shift like this.”

“You could’ve said no you know.” Yu was trying not to laugh as he followed the other down a set of stairs.

“It’s hard to do that when you have your hand down my pants.” Yosuke blushed and ducked his head away to pretend to look at something in an effort to hide his blush. “And you start saying all that stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“I’m not saying any of it!”

Yu cornered the brunette once they had reached the stopping point between staircases.

“You mean, when I say how I could fuck you right here just so I could hear your moans echo throughout this entire stairwell?” He looked far too unfazed as he said that this go around.

“Y-Yes-now cut it out! You’ve had your fun for the day!” Yosuke had to push the boy away as he started down the next staircase in a rush.

“That still leaves tonight.” Yu was already musing over the next possible location for a little fun.


End file.
